1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle hub assembly, more particularly to a locking collar capable of coupling a hub-and-axle subassembly to a fork dropout of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hub assembly for a bicycle is shown to include a hub shell 1 rotatably surrounding an axle 4 through two antifriction bearings 5, and two collars 2 disposed on the axle 4 to respectively abut against the antifriction bearings 5 in a tightened state. Each of the collars 2 has an outer end face 201 and an annular retaining region 202 protruding from the outer end face 201. The annular retaining region 202 has a plurality of radially extending indentations 203 to be retainingly engaged with a fork dropout 3. As the frictional force generated between the fork dropout 3 and the annular retaining region 202 having the radially extending indentations 203 is insufficient, the collar 2 may rotate relative to the fork dropout 3 after a period of use, which will adversely affect rotation of the hub shell 1 and a wheel of the bicycle.